Semiconductor devices are used in many electronic and other applications. Semiconductor devices in the form of chips comprise integrated or discrete circuits that are formed from a semiconductor wafer.
During operation in particular of a power semiconductor chip, the semiconductor chip develops waste heat causing an uneven temperature distribution over the chip's semiconductor body. That is, in the center of the flat cuboid the chip temperature is significantly higher than in the border area of the cuboid. In order to avoid the chip temperature to locally exceed a maximum allowable chip temperature, the chip is required to have a minimum size. Hence, the uneven temperature distribution adversely conflicts with the desired reduction of the chip size.
In view of the above-mentioned problems there is a need for an improved semiconductor chip and an improved semiconductor chip arrangement that includes an improved semiconductor chip.